


Paralyzed

by Riyuu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Its normal school life... ish, No one is supernatural, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyuu/pseuds/Riyuu
Summary: Damon Salvatore was accused of murder five years ago. Stefan couldnt do a thing about it, he watched his brother be dragged away for a crime that he didnt commit. It haunted him that day, he tried to move on with his life but guilt would always sit in as he didnt save or help his brother. Was there much he could do? no but he could have tried.So when he rocked up on his door step five years later  he was scared. Damon was... different. He wasnt what he use to be.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Damon is 22, Elena and Stefan (and who ever else is their age) is 18.

It happened in a flash. The blood. The bodies. The door being opened. Damon being cuffed. It always terrified me but what scared me the most was Damons face when he looked at me. It was filled with pain, like he wanted me to save him. From then on I made it my life mission to get him out of there but... I was thirteen. When you are that young, you think you can do anything but then reality hits in. I tried to talk to the sheriff but they wouldnt listen to me because of my age, I felt useless. That all happened five years ago.

But today. Today was the day. I finally could help Damon out. I could prove it was my evil bitch stepmother Katherine. I gathered up all the files of research that were laid out on my desk and bolt down the stairs.

I got to the door and quickly opened it. I needed to get to the station as soon as possible because I need my brother back. I felt... selfish, I tried to move on in my life. Got a girlfriend and got a job. It was my last year of studying and I was happy to finally go to college but something still... made me feel empty. Trying to rub that feeling off I look up at the door and freeze. It was him. It was Damon. He was here. He looked... different.

My heart was telling me to hug him and never let go but every muscle in my body was fighting against that. I dont know why.

"Hello brother" He said to me. It felt cold and with no feeling.

"D-Damon..." He pushed past me and entered the house. His touch even felt different.

I've never been scared of my brother before. He had this aura surround him, it was almost menacing. It didnt feel like the Damon I use to know "So... where you off to?" He asked while walking to the liquor. He poured himself a drink and swirled it.

"I uhh... was gonna meet some friends" I say while hiding the files. Damon tilted his head to the side and put a finger to his lips.

He then pointed behind me and said "So... it has nothing to do with those?" He raised one eyebrow and drank his bourbon down.

I mentally face-palm "Oh these? I just happen to find proof to get you out but I dont think it matters now..." I them on the table that Damon was hovering around, Damon picks it up and flicks through it. 

"So Katherine did it, I knew she hated me but I didnt think she was this crazy" Damon said and went over to the fire and burnt them to a crisp.

I panicked and ran over to the files in the fire but before I could maybe pick up the remains he pointed the fire poker at me so I slowly backed away. "Why did you do that? We had solid proof that it was all Katherine, we could have locked her up for what she did" I said calmly. 

"Stefan..." Damon trailed. "It wasnt Katherine, I know I know. I use to think she did it too but it was all me. I realise that now" What? Is he crazy? I saw it with my own eyes, It was Katherine. Damon was frozen still, I remember it all like it was yesterday.

"Your crazy Damon, you know it was Katherine" He put the fire poker down and then I heard a smash. I closed my eyes out of reflex. 

"It. wasnt. Katherine" And then he left. What just happened?

~

"It was horrible Care, It was like looking at a different person" I sat at the Grill rubbing my forehead with my girlfriend, Caroline. I was telling her about what happened and she listened. She was good at listening (sometimes) which is saying something because she is usually the one that does the talking.

"Omg, Im so sorry you had to go through that Stefan. But you have to understand how traumatic it must have been in there for him" I roll my eyes and take a sip out of my coke.

"C'mon, dont be like that" I slightly smile at her and grab her hand in mine. 

"I'm sorry" I put her hand to my lips

She smiles and leans in to kiss me. Behind us I hear kissing sounds and cant help but laugh.

It was Matt, Tyler and Elena.

"No Bonnie or Jeremy today?" I asked them as they take their seats. 

"Nope, Jeremy had to help Ric out today and Bonnie has gone to New Orleans to visit her Grams" Elena told me. I smile dimly.

"Oh no, what brought out moody Stefan today?"Elena said as taking a sip of my drink. Elena was like a sister to me so it never... no it bothered me because she would always eat my food and have my drinks but I was okay with it. 

"His brother is back" Caroline told them which just hearing the words made me sigh even more.

"Isnt that a good thing?" Matt asked us. 

"It would be if Jail didnt make him believe he killed all those people" I said sipping more of my cola.

"Wait what? How is that even a thing?" Tyler asked.

"Honestly I dont know. He honestly terrified me when he walked into the house" I admitted to the group and Elena leaned on my shoulder and rubbed it.

I looked over at Caroline and she was focused on the door. I looked overand it was him. God I hope he doesnt come over here. 

I felt a hand on my back. 

"Hey whats up brother" I look up at him and take a deep breath. 

"Hey... Damon, what are you doing here" I ask him.

"Well... brother I heard this is one of the most popular places in town and it had bourbon, kinda ran out at home" Damon pats my back, grins at everyone and then walks towards the bar.

Everyone had a lot of different expressions but what interested me the most was that they werent scared of him. Elena even seemed fascinated by him, had my judgement been wrong? 

"Y'know he seems intimidating but not scary " Tyler said and I glanced over at him. He wasnt scared.

"Yea, I thought he would look more scary the way Stefan talked about him just now, but hey what do I know?" Matt wasnt scared either.

"He is... kinda cute if Im honest" Nor was Caroline.

Then there was Elena, she started to laugh at all us. "You are all idiots" She laughed even more but when she stopped she looked over at him and smiled a little.

I had an idea.

"Hey, can you guys help me out?"


	2. Caroline Forbes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY STRONG THEMES. MENTIONS OF RAPE.

"Well? Spill." Elena told Stefan. 

I wasnt sure what was going on in his head. But I knew how much Stefan loved his brother dearly, hell he never shuts up about him. But thats the reason I Caroline Forbes loves Stefan Salvatore. He never stopped caring about his brother after all these years, he fought the hell out of him. When I first brought up his brother he told he how it was one of his biggest regrets. And when he came back through those doors, I could see it in his eyes but he had hope again because of someone.

Elena.

You could say that it was all of us but I totally know it wasnt. As much as I love to take credit for everything this wasnt my doing. It was Elena. She looked at Damon like he was a lost soul and that he needed saving and she was the one to do the saving.

" Damon seems to think that everything was his fault making him believe hes a horrible person, but I want to prove to him thats not the case" Everyone kept their eyes and attention on Stefan.

"What do you mean exactly?" Matt asked.

" Make him understand how it is to be free" Matt raised an eyebrow at him. Stefan was never was the best with words.

"I think what Stefan means to say is that... he lost his brother once before and I think hes scared that Damon might do something reckless and continue down that path. We can all understand that right?" I wasnt totally wrong though. Matt lost his sister to drugs. Tyler lost his mother to cancer. And Elena feels like she might loose her brother too, she is only thankful that Ric is helping him keep busy. 

There was a pause for a few seconds and then Tyler spoke up. "What do you want us to do" Stefan gave a small smile when he said that, it matched him a lot.

~

The night continued with drinks and discussing it . After it all I ended up going home with him. I was being the good girlfriend that I am and wanted to make sure he was okay. Lets just say it totally took a turn... yes in that direction.

I rolled over and started to stare at his face. I was going to wake him but I couldn't bring myself to. He just looks so cuddly and peaceful that I couldnt do it.I tip toe'd out his bedroom and head down to the kitchen. I turn on the coffee pot, wait for it to boil and pour myself a cuppa. I honestly dont like the taste that much but if Im gonna be a news reporter I've learnt to deal with it.

I leaned against the counter and continuously (and dreadingly) sip my black coffee. I then hear a sound from upstairs I assume its Stefan getting up so I tip the little bit of coffee I had left down the drain.

As I turn around though I didnt expect to see his brother up so close and personal. 

"Well isnt this a nice surprise" He said tilting his head to the side and slightly smiling. Being up so close I understood what Stefan meant. His eyes spoke sinister to me.

"D-Damon right? I'm Caroline, Stefans girlfriend. It-its finally nice to meet you" I said putting on my biggest (and fakest) Caroline smile. 

"Mmm, nice to meet you too Caroline" He said in a sultry voice and brought his finger up to his lips.

I couldnt help but be attracted to him, not that I wanted to be because I am so in love with Stefan but I felt like a magnet and I was drawn to Damon.

Damon smirked and started to walk away. I had to snap out of it, this is the Damon Stefan doesnt want. The Damon we are suppose to be helping, he probably sees doing this as a joke or a game to mess with my head. I had to help him see wrong. So I called out to him.

"Hey... Damon?" He seemed to have peaked a interest because he turned back around.

"Yes Caroline?" He said in that same voice as before. God I hate this already.

"Want to help me with a news report? I know it sounds boring but I need it for my final grade before I graduate haha..." I felt like he would laughat me, but to my surprise.. he didnt. He just smiled and agree to it. 

I went back up stairs to quickly gather up my things. Handbag check. Car keys check. Phone... phone where did I put it? Swear it was on the dresser... Before I could check any further I was pulled onto the bed.

"Stefannnn, I need to go" I tried getting out of his grip but he wouldnt let me. He held on tight. I got out enough that I was sitting on the bed.

"No, come back to bed." He pushed his face into my back. How he could be a child if he wanted to.

"You know I cant, I have a lot of things to do before we graduate including putting on one final dance." It was kind of my thing to be involved in everything possible. It looked better on resumes and entering universities.

"Let me come with you then." I stood up and saw him pouting.

"Mmm, no because you will just say everything I do is perfect which is why I need a critic" 

"Its because everything you do is perfect" He smiled and touched my cheek. Name a more perfect man, I bet you cant.

"Ha flattering but not convincing and besides I thought it was a good chance to enact your plan" Stefan raised an eyebrow at me. Did I seriously I have to spell it out for him?

"Im taking your brother with me" I put a smile on my face hoping it would ease him. 

"Oh"

"Oh? Seriously Stefan? Oh?!" 

He ended up laughing and grabbed onto my waist.

"Yes, oh. I'm glad you are the one to take the first step" He said and kissed my cheek. I am so confused in whats going on. 

Stefan got up and kissed my cheek again and said goodbye. Still not entirely sure what just happened I grab my things and leave out the front door. 

Damon was waiting there against my car. He looked lost in his thoughts which I didnt want to disturb but I knew I had to.

"Ready to go?" I asked him and he just nodded. We got into the car and off we went!

Because the Salvatore house was a 10 minute drive from the town I wanted to ask Damon some things but he was doing the lost puppy look again. 

"Hey, can I ask you some things?" He turned his head towards me. I smile slightly at him.

"Sure Blondie" 

"Hey!" I really hate that nickname, Stefan teased me about it because I told him how Tyler would always call me Blondie as kids. 

"Do you really think you killed all those people?" I could see in his head how he was thinking about it, well not literally but you get what I mean. 

"Hmm... Do you think I did?" I didnt expect that if I'm honest. It wasnt something I thought about.

"The truth? I just think its a cover up" He raised an eyebrow at me. "... Its easier for you to think you did it because the truth scares you" 

He put a finger to his lip. He needs to stop that, it distracts me. 

"Maybe... I-" 

"Oh, here we are!" I cut him off which I feel bad for but it was show time now.

We first headed to the Grill. My news report was about citizens believing the the myth and legends in this town. Apparently there are still pepple that believe vampires roamed this town in 1864, Do I think its true? Well thats what I wanted to find out. What journalist would i be if I didnt see all the facts.

I found a booth and we both sat down. I told Damon that we were going to meet someone who actually believed in vampires. 

He sat in silence. I wish I could tell what he was thinking. Someone then entered the grill and sat in front of us.

He had short brown hair with a stubble. His eyes were a beautiful baby blue. He was honestly really attractive, I nearly lost my train of thought.

"Well lets get started. Im going to start easy, why do you believe in vampires?"

"I dont, I believe in something far deeper than vampires." I raise one eyebrow at him. 

"Explain" I ask him.

"Well have you read the Jonathan Gilbert journal? Or just any other founder journal?" I nodded at him. 

"Well he uses the term vampires for something different, if you noticed it is never mentioned once that they killed vampires just that they were in the town" I pull out my notebook to write this down.

"Jonathan Gilbert was so convinced there was something in the dark, he just didnt realise..." He stopped. 

"What? what happened next?" I ask him. I look over at Damon, he seems so disinterested. I nudge him to pay attention and he scanned back.

"That the dark was surrounding him" I question further.

"He became so invested in that vampires were realise all the crimes he committed. He murdered so many people because of that darkness that surrounded him" 

"The last thing in his journal is 'what happens when the darkness around you swallow you whole?" He stopped there and I finished writing. I underline that last quote because it made me think of someone.

We sat in silence. I just couldn't believe there was such a philosophical answer to all of this.

I got so deep into thoughts and snapped out of it as the door bell to the grill rang. someone walked in. It was Elena... and she was heading this way.

"Oh my god. Is that the one and only professor Mikaelson" She exclaimed. She knows him?

"Oh dear Elena, you look as lovely as usual" Elena comes over and gives a hug to her professor.

We ended up talking for a bit more with the professor and Elena. I couldnt help but notice how Damons eyes were glued onto Elena's the whole time. He was so disinterested before but now... maybe there is hope. 

~

We got into the car and it was quiet. I start up the car and let the 10 minute ride begin. 

We got to the boarding house and Stefan was nowhere to be found, I was about to leave but Damon grabbed my arm.

Damon stared at me. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes.

I was scared. 

He pushed me up against the and started to bite and kiss my neck. I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. His hand slid under my shirt and reached into my bra and t-..touched me.

"D-Damon" I cried out. I was so tired after trying to get him off me that my voice left.

"Why ar-are you d-doing this, your hurting me" He stopped and looked at me. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered.

"I... dont... care" Tears fell down my face. Who was this person? He seemed to have so much fun today were did he go.

He pulled down my jeans and put his fingers in my underwear.

"S-stop" I cried out.

He pushed to fingers in and swirled them around.

"S-stop" I said again. His fingers pushed deeper inside and I moaned a little.

"So you can make a sound" I felt more tears fall from my eyes. I felt so weak but I triedto get him off because I was scared where this was leading.

He pulled down his pants anf jocks just enough that it was showing. I needed to get him off.

I push at him so hard and he doesnt budge so i start to plead.

"Y-you dont have to do this, you dont have to prove you are the bad guy. I getting it now" I say sobbing by this point.

He gets close to my ear again. "The darkness swallowed me up"

He shoves it in.

~

Stefan is wrong. He cant be saved because he doesnt want to be saved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I had to rewrite this so many times, It wasnt how I wanted it but im happy with this.
> 
> I added that last part in because I needed caroline to hate him and it was the best way to do it.  
> Cant promise a new chapter soon but who knows with the lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> this story will be told from the point of views of each of the characters, you will know by the chapter names XD
> 
> this is my first time doing a tvd fanfic so I hope it turns out okay


End file.
